


Who is behind the mask?

by SheistheBlackWidow



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Death Threats, F/F, F/M, Gen, Heartache, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Multi, Murder Mystery, Other, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 17:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14857122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheistheBlackWidow/pseuds/SheistheBlackWidow
Summary: Cheryl and Josie encounter a stalker and are determined to find out who it is and stop them.  Betty,  Veronica and others join them.





	Who is behind the mask?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This will be my second Riverdale fic. I've finally been able to get ideas from this show thanks to the second season. Reviews are welcomed!

"Josie. What you did, saving me from that Nick St. Blair creature. I'll never be able to repay you."

She woke up screaming. For the third time. Her mother ran into the room to make sure everything was alright. 

Over the next few days more and more notes and drawings showed up.  
Walking into the music room with Cheryl, she spotted a black box and a scroll tied with a purple ribbon. 

"Oh look, another one. Whatsoever you think chuck put into this one?" Cheryl quipped.  
Josie grabbed the scroll and opened it.  
What she saw inside was a photo of her with the words,  
"If I can't have you, no one can."  
"Ew. That's seriously messed up Josie."

Cherry grabbed the box and opened it. She heard her gasp and drop the lid and screamed. What was inside was something right out of an episode of American Horror Story. A cow heart. 

"The sick FREAK!" Cheryl marched right out of the room to find Chuck. 

"No, no, no!" She grabbed the red head before she could round the coroner and pulled we back into the room they'd just left. 

"What are you doing?! I was going to give that little bitch a piece of my mind." She asked her.

"I understand but we can't right now. We don't even know if it's even him Cheryl. What if we accuse the wrong man and lose the lead to the right one?" 

Cheryl sighed.  
"Fine. Wait here." She turned on her Louboutin heels and left. 

Uh. Okay....

It wasn't two minutes later when she could hear the same heels making their way back. However, the she didn't see the red hair but blonde and then a head of black. Betty an Veronica. 

"Hi. Cheryl told us to meet here. She's gone to get Archie, Moose and Kevin. Apparently there's some life or death situation going in here?"

Good god Cheryl.


End file.
